Her Love, His Loss, Their Story
by enviousDangelM
Summary: EDITED She gave her love. He scoffed at it. She left him. Now he wants her back, but will fate allow it?
1. EDITED Loss of Love

**THIS SECTION WAS REVISED ON JUNE 14, 2007.**

**I WENT OVER THIS STORY & REALIZED THAT THE SYMBOLS THAT BROKE CERTAIN PARAGRAPHS APART WEREN'T THERE. **

**SO I ADDED IN THE PARAGRAPH BREAKINGS.**

**I APOLOGIZE TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE STORY & BECAME CONFUSED.**

**It's a really LONG one-shot, so brace yourselves.**

**This is just something off the top of my head. **

**I do not own any of the characters except for Kei, Mr. Yamada, and Mei Sung. (I think that's it.)**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!!**

Her Love, His Loss, Their Story

Part 1

Sesshoumaru Taishou thought he could never love a human, much less his brother's wench. She was always around Inuyasha, loving him from afar and bickering with him from time to time like a mated couple.

But fate was cruel enough to make him love _her_.

Inuyasha's wench.

Kagome Higurashi.

He had begun to love her when he accidentally stumbled upon the Priestess Kaede's village during a search for Rin and found Kagome playing with the village children. Words could not express what he felt that day. Her smile shined like the sun and her voice was as melodic as a Siren's. She wasn't immensely gorgeous, just pretty…from the inside out.

Fate then formed a path that made him take Kagome as his mate. He had taken advantage of her bath in a hot spring and seduced her like a male would to his mate. She had resisted at first, but gave in to his ministrations.

He actually felt happy when he was with her. And he knew that she felt the same. No longer was she holding Inuyasha in her heart; she had given up on the half demon.

Her smile was for Sesshoumaru.

Her laughter was for Sesshoumaru.

Her body was for Sesshoumaru.

Her soul was for Sesshoumaru.

Everything of hers was Sesshoumaru's.

Everything of his was Kagome's.

Total unconditional love.

But then, his past hatred for humans made him say the wrong thing one night when he came home to the palace after a stressing day with rebelling humans and lesser demons.

_He stormed into his study and collapsed on his dark velvet chair. He massaged his temples. _

_His loyal servant – the lion demon Kei – strode into the study. "How was the rebellion?" _

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, willing to stop his reeling mind. "It was dealt with."_

"_Heard they caused a heck of a lot of commotion."_

"_Hn."_

"_So," Kei started slyly. "Where's that mate of yours?"_

_Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly._

"_She's your mate. You should know." Kei sat himself on one of the chairs._

"_There are times when I wish she wasn't human." Sesshoumaru spat._

_Kei frowned. "Why?"_

_Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Why?" he repeated. "Humans are nothing but inferior races that should not have been created."_

_The lion demon lifted an elegant dark gold brow. Perhaps the humans gave him a harder time than I expected, he thought. "Then why succumb to a human's love?"_

_Sesshoumaru hissed. "I did not succumb to a human's love!" he yelled. "She is but a whore. Humans are nothing but playthings for us superior demons. Those stupid humans think that what they're giving us is love, but they're actually giving us their bodies. They're a really good fuck, anyway."_

"_Whoa." Kei said, surprised. "You better not let your mate hear that."_

"_Who cares? She's nothing to me." Sesshoumaru's mind whirled as his demon whined a warning. He ignored it. "Like I said, she's only a whore. A plaything for me to fuck. Why should I care of what she thinks? Humans are a disgusting race; they take everything and give nothing. They'll do anything for wealth and power in order to make them feel superior like us."_

_His demon snapped at him louder, telling him to shut up. _

_He ignored it. _

"_Why would I seriously take her as a mate, anyway?" he continued. "She can't satisfy me like a female demon could. She-"_

_A slight zephyr blew through the open windows and brought his canine nose a salty scent mixed with a heavenly scent that was heavy with sadness. _

_His eyes shifted to the doorway. _

_His heart fell. _

"_K-kagome…"_

_There she stood. _

_Whom he claimed as the goddess in his life._

_The wielder of his heart. _

_The other half of his soul._

_Waterfalls of tears cascading down her smooth, porcelain cheeks as she stared at him, blankly yet angrily. _

_He stood quickly as did Kei who stuttered an excuse._

_But neither he nor she heard him say anything. _

_They were too absorbed in each other's reactions. _

"_K-kagome…I – " _

"_A plaything?" she whispered hoarsely._

_He stepped forward. _

_She stepped back. "A whore?"_

"_N-no, please…"_

"_A good fuck?"_

"_I didn't-"_

"_Stop." That simple word that was so soft willed him to obey. "I th-thought you…lo-" She stopped herself. She couldn't say it. _

"_I do. I do love you, Kagome."_

_A frown marred her face. "H-how can you say that?" she said. "After what you've said,"_

"_It…It just happened."_

_She scoffed. "Such familiar words. I guess you and Inuyasha really _are_ brothers."_

_Sesshoumaru couldn't feel anything now. _

_His heart was weakening. _

_His demon was panicking as if it knew what was going to happen._

_Kagome lifted her other hand to her neck where he placed his mark on her. "This meant nothing to you? I gave you nothing?" She continued before he could speak, "I gave you my body, Sesshoumaru! I gave you my virginity! My heart! My soul! And you say that I gave you _nothing_? How could you?"_

"_Kagome,"_

"_How could you?" she repeated. "How could you?"_

"_Wh-what I said meant nothing! Nothing at all!" he tried to defend himself. "I had to deal with some humans who were causing-" _

"_Oh you pretty much sounded like you _did _mean it."_

_He clenched his jaw. He couldn't help it if his frustrations led him to say the wrong things. It was a mistake. He just _had _to prove that to her. A mistake. That's all it was. And that was what he said: "It's just a mistake, Kagome. The humans angered me so much-"_

"_That you just had to take it out on me?" she demanded. "On our relationship?"_

"_I…"_

"_We've had arguments before, but…" Kagome then shook her head. "I guess…I guess this is it now."_

_His heart sped, frightened. _

_His mind worked frantically to say the right words. "No. This is _not_ happening!" he thought._

"_I guess…this is good-bye."_

"_No!" he exclaimed._

"_A half demon wasn't satisfied with me. A full demon isn't satisfied with me." Kagome sniffed. "I guess I have no chance for love in this time period."_

"_You belong here! With me!"_

"_Maybe I do belong in the future," she continued, deaf to his words. "Whatever is in the past, stays in the past."_

_She looked into his eyes now. _

"_No, no, no," Sesshoumaru's mind chanted. _

_There. _

_He saw it. _

_In her eyes. _

_She was done with him. _

"_K-kagome," He reached out to her._

"_Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He had that same dream every night ever since her departure.

And that was five months ago.

"_Goodbye,"_

He buried his face in his clawed hands.

"_Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."_

"No!"

"_Goodbye,"_

"No! No, no, no_, no_!"

His hands shredded his sheets in a matter of seconds. He tore through his mattress and flung it across the room.

His bedroom door opened and his toad demon retainer came running in. "Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru, stop! Guards! _Guards_!"

Demon guards burst into the room, some changing into their demon form. They frantically held their master down as Jaken tried to calm him.

"I'll get Rin!" one of the guards said and he rushed out. The little human girl always had a big effect on the powerful dog demon.

Moments later, he brought her into the room.

Rin immediately went to her master and took hold of his head, cradling it against her. "Master Sesshoumaru, stop. Please stop. You're scaring me. You're scaring everyone else, too. Please stop."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru calmed down. "R-rin,"

"Yes. I'm here, Master Sesshoumaru."

It was then he asked the same question every day after every tantrum: "Wh-where's…Where's Kagome?"

The guards looked at one another. Kagome was usually next to Sesshoumaru in a flash during his temper tantrums. At the sight of her, Sesshoumaru would calm down immediately.

Rin bit her lip. She only allowed one tear to fall onto his silver hair.

Tears sprung forth as quick as the monsoon rain. "I…I want her b-back…I want her back…I want my m-mate back…Where is my mate? Wh-where is she? _Where is she?_" His voice was clouded with sobs.

The guards loosened their hold on their master, knowing that Sesshoumaru would never harm the little girl, and silently left the room.

Rin held Sesshoumaru as long and as hard as she could. She stared at the angry red scar on her master's neck. It was in the same place where he had marked Kagome. It was a sign that Kagome found a way – by potion – to erase his mark from her neck and his blood from her blood.

Such a potion existed, but was rarely found and made for it was considered a great shame. Where Kagome got the ingredients and knew how to make it was beyond anyone's knowledge.

As a result of her drinking the potion, she faced a great pain that hit Sesshoumaru hard and fierce. It was females who usually felt the symptoms, but males could feel it, too, though it was not as harsh. But the impact was hard enough to bring the powerful dog demon down for he knew what she was doing.

When Kagome told him goodbye, he blacked out. He didn't what happened, but he assumed that Kagome put a spell on him. He later found himself waking to the pain of a mate releasing her mate's hold on her.

In return for Kagome drinking the potion, a harsh-looking scar formed on Sesshoumaru's neck on the exact spot where he had marked her. It stood as a symbol of shame and dishonor, one that could ruin a male demon's chance at finding another mate.

Ever since that day, Sesshoumaru felt as if something was missing from his heart. There was a large gap that would never heal. He felt empty, lonely. Where he could once reach out with his mind to touch Kagome's mind, his mind now found nothing.

Her absence in his life was a big impact.

He rarely ate.

He rarely stopped eating.

He rarely slept.

He rarely woke.

He rarely did his duties.

He rarely stopped working.

His health diminished a great deal.

His strength lessened as time went by.

The dog demon wanted his mate. He _needed _his mate. He longed to tell her that he needed her, loved her, adored her. But somewhere, in his heart, he knew he was too late. He had said the words that killed off the love she had for him.

_SK_

_514 years into the future…_

Kagome sighed as she sat down. It was her break time. As a catering manager catering to three events, especially one large one, she no longer had time to herself. The Paradise Hotel, where she held her catering business in, was well-known and attended to numerous banquets, proms, wedding receptions, weddings, and business meetings.

The largest event she ever catered was coming up. The other two came up later in the month, so she didn't have to worry too much about them. This event was the first social event of Platinum Hotel. Why a rival hotel chose to host their own event in another hotel was beyond the Paradise employees' knowledge, but it brought publicity and money so it didn't matter.

Something nagged at her in the back of her mind, telling her be careful, but she couldn't figure out why.

"You know you can go home now, Kagome."

Kagome lifted her head and smiled. "Thanks, Inuyasha, but I still need to do some more things."

Inuyasha frowned. He ran a hand through his short dark silver hair. "Geez. There's no need to work yourself to death."

The half demon did not follow her back into the future when she left the past. Instead, not a month later, the future Inuyasha found her. She was surprised that he found her; she was aware of his aging process and knew that right now in her time period he was in his late twenties in dog years. He had understood the works of technology and even drove a car, something that she found amusing.

He had explained to her that he had gotten a job at the Paradise Hotel as the Head Chef and offered her an application as catering manager. He also explained that after she had departed from the Era, Miroku and Sango had gotten together – much to Kagome's happiness – and their descendants were his friends.

"Do you want me to wait and drive you home?" he offered.

"No, that's okay. I'll be all right."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kagome stared at him.

"What?"

"Why haven't you settled down?"

Inuyasha blinked. Then, blushed. He didn't and never wanted to admit to her that he loved her still. He had only discovered his true feelings for her when Sesshoumaru took her as his mate. He had never confessed to her and he knew he never will.

"I just haven't found the right person," he lied.

"Sure," she said.

"I'm serious."

"I've known you long enough to know who you are, Inuyasha."

He just patted her head. "Of course you do. I'll be heading home right now. So don't stay late."

Kagome looked at the clock. 5:14pm. "It's not _that_ late."

"Still," He leaned down and gave a gentle kiss on her hair. "Later,"

"Bye."

Minutes after he left, her boss came into the room. "Thank god you're still here, Kagome!" he gasped.

Kagome laughed. "Of course I am, Mr. Yamada. You know I don't leave until late. So, what's up?"

"I forgot to tell you that I need you in my five-thirty appointment with Platinum's manager," he said. "He's coming over to finalize the number of people attending and adding on to the buffet."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be in your office in five minutes. Is that all right?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you so much, Kagome!"

She smiled. "No problem."

_SK_

Kagome later walked into her boss's office and began, "Sir, I've got a problem with – Oh I'm so sorry!" Yamada had been talking with a client.

The person sitting in front of him looked strangely familiar with the short dark platinum hair.

Yamada immediately stood. "No, no. Please, come in. Mr. Takahashi came in early for the appointment we set up. We're just chatting."

Kagome cleared her throat and walked up with a big smile on her face. "It's nice to meet-"

He turned.

Amber clashed with chocolate.

Her heart froze. "Oh no," she thought. "What's _he _doing here?"

She swore she saw his eyes soften with relief and warmed with love.

"Kagome, this is Setsuna Takahashi from Platinum Hotel. Mr. Takahashi, this is Kagome Higurashi, our catering manager. She will be personally attending to your social event." Yamada introduced.

Kagome blinked. She stuck out her hand and said stiffly, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Likewise, _Miss_ Higurashi."

Kagome frowned at his emphases. Her frown deepened as he wouldn't let go of her hand. Warmth shot straight up her arm and warmed her shoulder. She pulled away. "Let's get down to business, then."

"Of course."

Throughout the entire two-hour meeting, Kagome took some moments to study her former mate. He had not changed, save for the little wrinkles that bespoke of strain and stress. He looked older than she last saw him, which was years ago. Even though he had changed his name – to suit the growing world, she assumed – he never lost his air of superiority.

When the meeting was over, she immediately stood, stuffing the papers into her briefcase. "Well, thank you, gentlemen. I'll be heading home right now."

"Home? So soon? It's only seven-thirty, Kagome." Yamada said, surprised. "You usually stay here until midnight."

At that, Sesshoumaru shot her a look.

"She's such a dedicated manager." Yamada continued as he addressed Sesshoumaru. "Sometimes I wonder if she lives here secretly!" He laughed.

"Yamada, I don't think Mr. Takahashi-"

"Setsuna." Sesshoumaru corrected.

She glared at him. "_Mr. Takahashi _is interested whether or not I go home."

"Alas, Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said. "It is unsafe for a young woman to be walking about at night, especially when it's midnight. I will offer you a ride home and to work tomorrow morning."

"No. That's not necessary-"

"Come, come, Kagome!" Yamada said. "Mr. Takahashi is generously taking time out of his busy schedule to see you home safely. I'd offer you my services, but I think it's best for you to acquaint yourself with Mr. Takahashi. After all, you two will be working together."

Kagome clenched her jaw. "If you say so,"

"Good!" Yamada said. "Now I won't have to worry about you tonight." He guided Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the door. "Have a good night, you two."

Kagome speed walked to the elevator.

Sesshoumaru easily kept up with her with his long legs.

They stood side by side, waiting for the elevator to come up. The bell dinged and they both went in.

As soon as the doors closed, she asked, "How'd you find me?"

"Years of looking and waiting," came his soft reply. He turned to look at her. "How are you, Kagome?"

She ignored him. "Setsuna?" she asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"I needed to rename myself every forty decades or so."

"Is your social security number and private records handled by other demons in hiding?"

"Yes."

"Inuyasha has his done by other demons as well."

He paused. "You've…seen my brother?"

"_Now_ you call him brother?" She scoffed. "That's a big change!"

"How long you seen him?" he persisted.

"Not long after I left."

A soft growl was heard.

"Let me guess," Kagome started. "He knew you were looking for me and did all he could to keep us separated."

"That is my assumption."

She sighed. "Guess he overlooked this,"

A frown marred Sesshoumaru's smooth features. "You'd rather my brother still keep us parted?"

Kagome lifted a brow. "Why not? Seeing as I was only a 'whore' and 'a good fuck'."

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed. "I told you what I said meant nothing."

"And like I said, it sure did sound like you mean it." The elevator doors opened and Kagome stepped out on the floor to her office. "I don't need a ride, so don't bother waiting for me."

Half an hour later, Kagome walked to the parking lot and jerked to a stop when she saw a shiny black Porsche next to her silver Lexus. "What are you still doing here?"

Sesshoumaru ran an elegant hand over her car's hood. "Nice car. Needs a wash, but it's nice."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went straight to the driver's side.

A hand covered her hand as she put the key into the lock and a hot, hard body was pressed up against her back. Smooth nose and lips grazed across her neck as his free hand pulled her hair away. He inhaled. "You still smell the same."

Kagome turned and shoved him away; he didn't budge. Instead, he brought her roughly against his chest and laid a fierce yet passionate long-awaited kiss on her lips.

Angry fire burned in her chest. "How dare he!" she thought. She ripped her lips away and shoved him with all her might.

He gave a slight budge, but stared down at her with love in his eyes. "Make no mistake, Kagome. I've lost you once in the past and I'll never loose you again right now."

Kagome slapped him as hard as she could. "You've wasted more than five hundred years, Sesshoumaru. What we had was nothing. It was just a reminder of which time period I belonged in."

His amber eyes glittered. "You did belong in the past. Since you were mated to me, time would have no affect on you until I age, which would not be until another one thousand years. You were destined to be with me."

"Yeah, so you could hurt me." Kagome spat. "All those other fights we had about our relationship…Didn't it occur to you once during these years that we were not meant for each other?"

"Then why did fate bring us together?"

"It was _you_ who wanted to find me. If you'd just accepted the fact that we weren't meant to be, then we wouldn't be here right now."

"Those fights were to strengthen our relationship."

"From my point of view, it only weakened it." Kagome leaned against her car, crossing her arms. "The fights we had…They were about you being a high class demon and me being a low class human."

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Don't think I was deaf to the opposition your advisors gave when they met with you in the meetings. They said it would have tainted the pure line of the Inutaiyoukai line."

Sesshoumaru's hands clenched. The advisors were lucky that they had died; they were long past their death period and their withering bones were frail.

"And our fights were about…" Her voice broke. She took a breath and continued, "About me providing you an heir."

Sesshoumaru remembered those fights well. He remembered that it broke her heart that she had to conceive because he needed an heir. She wanted to conceive when she was ready, but it was already a month or two into their mated life that the advisors were growing restless and deemed Kagome a barren mate.

"You knew that I didn't want a child just because you needed an heir. You knew I wanted a child born of love and patience." Her eyes turned dreamy. "I wanted a child as much as you did, but I didn't want our child to think that it was born because it needed to be born. You know?"

He nodded. "I knew. I understood."

Her eyes turned hard. "But you didn't. You almost forced yourself on me. Not once, _twice_."

"My advisors…" He sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "They were pressuring me to impregnate you."

"And you just gave in?"

"Kagome, let's not start this again," he said. "They are long dead and this is a new era."

"You know, I still never forgave you for those nights."

He winced, remembering the nights where he had deliberately made himself drunk so he could block out her cries as he forced her to his bed. "I know."

"Sesshoumaru, let's stop this." Kagome said with a defeated sigh. "We've hurt each other more than we could count. There's no point in staying together if we can't be in a relationship."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "_No_," he said vehemently. "I will _not_ give up on us. What we had…We are soul mates, Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Sesshoumaru."

"I am serious. When a demon has found his mate to complete the other half of his soul, it is difficult for either mate to be separate." Sesshoumaru stepped up closer to Kagome, amber eyes penetrating chocolate eyes. "These past five hundred years was excruciatingly painful for me. To wait year after year after year just for your birth and your maturity into adulthood…I could not stand it. Perhaps it has only been a few years for you, but it has been an eternity for me."

Kagome looked away. "You've wasted your time, Sesshoumaru. Go home. We'll discuss the other details of your social event tomorrow." She opened her car door and got it.

"Kagome!" Her car backed out of the parking slot and drove off. "Kagome, wait! _Kagome!_"

_SK_

The month for Platinum's social event came up. During the preparation, Kagome carefully made appointments with Sesshoumaru in the presence of others who would be working to set up the event. Whenever Sesshoumaru tried to get her away, she would just ignore him and busy herself with an employee.

The night before the event, Kagome got a large package that was personally delivered by her boss to her home.

"What's this?" she asked.

Yamada smiled. "It's a gift from Mr. Takahashi."

She frowned.

"Now, now, Kagome. I don't know what you have against the man, but he's being very nice to you and he's our biggest customer. Just accept the gift."

"All right," she muttered as she sat on her couch. She was aware that her boss wouldn't leave until she opened it and accepted Sesshoumaru's gift. She opened the card on the box. It read:

_Miss Higurashi,_

_Please wear this as a token of my appreciation for you helping me make this social event real._

_Yours truly,_

_Setsuna Takahashi_

She set aside the card and opened the box. In it was a sleek, satin strapless black dress with V-shaped back that had strings pulling the wide V together. It had two slits that came up modestly to the knee. The box also contained a pair of strappy black heels and genuine diamond jewelry.

Kagome took note of the Inutaiyoukai insignia on the clasp of the diamond bracelet.

"Oh my, oh my," Yamada said. "He certainly has taken a liking to you, Kagome. Make sure you wear this tonight at the event."

"Why am I going? I'm only supposed to be there for the beginning and the end. I'm not staying-"

"Yes, you are. Mr. Takahashi insists that you be here."

She sighed. "Very well."

That night, Kagome grudgingly admitted to herself that she liked the dress. It fit her well, bringing out her curves. The back of the dress was scandalous for her, but she sort of liked the idea of being the object of desire as important men gave her flirtatious looks.

The flirtatious looks immediately faded when Sesshoumaru approached her in a black suit with a dark gray vest and tie. He looked amazingly good. He gave a gentlemanly bow as he offered his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Higurashi?"

Not wanting to make a scene, she gave a stiff smile and took his hand.

He whirled her along the dance floor with the expertise of a true noble. He didn't talk to her, just looked deeply into her eyes, obviously pleased that she was wearing the dress and the jewelry. He didn't flush himself against her body, just held her at an appropriate, modest distance.

Many women in the room envied Kagome for dancing with the richest man in Japan. They wondered what had attracted him to her, seeing as she was "only a catering manager".

When the dance was done, Sesshoumaru brought her hand to the crook of his arm to lead her off the dance floor. He brought her to the refreshments table and began a civil conversation, "Miss Higurashi, your work is renowned. I am grateful to have you as my catering manager."

"Thank you, sir," she replied. "I can only hope that it is up to par with your catering manager's."

"Miss Koichi is an excellent catering manager, but your style is so much more unique than hers. Might I inquire of your inspiration?" He glanced around the room, recognizing the tiniest details of his palace.

She slightly blushed. "I saw a…picture of a palace and thought it was quite beautiful."

He slightly smiled, his eyes shining. He knew she loved his palace. He remembered she would wander the halls every night to memorize each detail, sometimes waking him from his sleep to tell her about the history behind each tapestry or vase.

"What was in this…picture of the palace?" He deliberately asked this question to make her remember the good times they had in his palace. He would never admit it to her, but he was fond of the hide-and-seek she made him play with her and Rin.

Kagome nervously looked around, hoping for a distraction. She found it. "Kaname Inukai!"

Inuyasha turned around and gave her a bright smile as she walked up to him. He glanced behind her and his smile faltered as his half-brother followed Kagome.

"Kagome, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Mr. Takahashi insisted that I be here. He really shouldn't have."

"Yes. I should." Sesshoumaru said. He didn't glare at his younger half-brother, but Inuyasha could feel the cold daggers being shot at him accusingly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, whose eyes pleaded him. He sighed. "May I have this dance, Kagome? It's been far too long since we've danced."

A spark of relief and happiness shown in her eyes and Sesshoumaru openly glared at him as Inuyasha pulled her to the dance floor.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha."

"No problem," he said. "Though next time, make sure he doesn't follow you. He was creeping me out."

"He was creeping _me_ out! He recognized the designs in my style."

Inuyasha raised a brow.

"It's from his palace when I lived there for a while."

"So?" he asked. "You liked the design. You made it part of your style. Nothing wrong with that."

"But it could make the wrong impression!"

"Kagome, you worry too much." Inuyasha laughed.

She blushed. "I can't help it!"

All the while, Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at the couple. He didn't like the camaraderie they shared. Sure, Kagome had fallen for the half breed first, but it was Sesshoumaru who was her soul mate, not Inuyasha. And besides, he despised Inuyasha for hiding Kagome from him when he had asked about her. But when he witnessed the glow in her eyes when she saw Inuyasha, he understood.

Her heart was far from his now. Their fights and the nights when he forced himself on her served as only the foundation of their breakup. Degrading her race and herself was the final straw of their relationship.

Kagome started laughing at something Inuyasha said.

He clenched his wineglass, careful not to break it. Arrows of pain shot through his heart.

If he had not taken Kagome as his mate, then surely Inuyasha would have taken her as his within time.

"Oh Kagome," he thought. "I wish you knew what pain I went through when you left my life."

Just then, a woman came up to him. "You must be Setsuna Takahashi," she said with a flirty smile. "I am Mei Sung from the Chinese Platinum Hotel in China. I'm an assistant manger to Mr. Kai."

Sesshoumaru recognized the name of his employee who managed the two Chinese Platinum Hotels. "Nice to meet you."

"I must say, I'm impressed at what you've done to make yourself known." Mei said.

He only gave a nod.

"Perhaps you'd like to show me how your mind works. I'd love to see the…_inside_ of the main Platinum Hotel." She gave a seductive smile.

Sesshoumaru knew when a woman tried to make a move on him, especially when she refers his main hotel to himself. "Make an appointment with my secretary and I'm sure she'll be glad to show you the works."

Mei gave a shocked look.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight bow. "Excuse me."

Just when he was walking away, Inuyasha grabbed his arm. "Mr. Takahashi," he said. "I'd like to have a word with you if I may."

Sesshoumaru stared at him coldly. "You may."

Inuyasha dragged his brother to the privacy of the balcony. "All right. I know you're upset that I didn't tell you about Kagome."

"Upset?" he repeated. "That is not even _close_ as to what I feel right now."

"I know, I know." Inuyasha said. "Kagome needed time to heal, to bring herself together. She was a total wreck when she left the Feudal Era."

"Still, that did _not_ give you the right to hide me from my mate!" Sesshoumaru hissed, his voice a hoarse whisper so as not to alarm any of the humans who might be near.

"She's not your mate anymore!" he said in the same tone. "Once she drank that potion, it was all over!"

"You _let_ her take it?"

"No! I thought it was one of her medicines, so I said nothing. Sango and Miroku, too. Even Kaede."

"But you know the scent of the potion, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru glared.

"Yes, I did, but Kagome somehow put something in it to make the scent go away. I don't know what she used or how she got it, I just know that it smelled like one of her medicines."

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed. "Still…"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Look, I already talked to her about your guys' relationship and she may be willing to give it a go."

"Because you told her to do so."

"No."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. "She wanted to?"

Inuyasha gave smile. "She just needed a little push in the right direction." He scratched his head, a familiar trait of his that Sesshoumaru recognized. "So. I'll be right back with her and…well, you guys can work things out."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a moment. "Is there something you'd like in return?"

The half demon looked genuinely surprised. "No! I just…" He paused. "Kagome is my best friend. I'd hate to have her live a life without love."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

His younger half brother gave a nod and turned around.

"I know you're still in love with her, though."

Inuyasha froze. He paused. "Kagome is far from me now, Sesshoumaru. Ever since the day you mated with her, her heart was no longer mine to hold. I can see that she still loves you, even if she denies it a thousand times. Right now, I can only show the love of friendship to her. If I showed her my true feelings, she'll only reject me. She may go out with me, but I know she'll never love me the way she used to. I've lost her once and there's no way I'll get her back."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

Inuyasha turned. "But you, Sesshoumaru," he said. "You have her heart. You lost her, but you have a chance of regaining her love."

"I intend to…brother."

A flicker happiness shown in amber eyes. Tears welled up. "I wish you luck…brother."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod.

Inuyasha turned around, blinking back the tears of happiness.

"_Mother?" a four-year-old Inuyasha said. _

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Sesshoumaru is my brother, right?"_

_A smile. "Yes, dear."_

"_He'll always be my brother, right?"_

"_Yes."_

_Laughter. "My brother is so cool! He can fight and transform and fight and-"_

"_All right, Inuyasha." Izayoi said with a laugh. "You love your brother, don't you?"_

_A silver head bobbed up and down. "Yup! When I grow up, I want to be just like him."_

Inuyasha walked into the room. "Even though you've tried to kill me several times, I knew you couldn't kill me," he thought. "It's not in your nature to kill family. You hated my mother, but only because she was human. You hated me, but only because I wielded Tetsusaiga. You could never hate anyone fully nor could you hurt someone you care about. That's why you adopted Rin. That's why you let Kagome into your heart. I know you'll take good care of her, Sesshoumaru. And for that, I'll always love you, my brother."

Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha's footsteps. She gave a hesitant smile. "Are you sure I should do this?" she asked.

He nodded, a dreamy look in his eye. "You two are meant to be. Always and forever. No matter how many times you two fought, there is always love under anger." He brushed back a strand of her hair. "Maybe that's why you two always fought."

"What do you mean?"

"You love each other so much that it doesn't matter what you two say to each other. Forgiveness is always there."

Kagome bit her lip. "But, Inuyasha," she whispered his name. "What if forgiveness isn't enough? What if love isn't enough? What if-?"

"Anymore of that, Kagome, and I _will _be angry at you. He's waited for over _five hundred years_. I'd say that's enough to a guy to redeem himself. He's changed, Kagome. For you. Only for you. Always for you."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. I'll give him a chance, _but_ only because you want me to."

Inuyasha shook his head and pushed her toward the direction of the balcony. "Only because _you_ want to."

Kagome continued walking toward the balcony, her heart speeding with nervousness. "What if-" questions ran through her head as her palms became sweaty and her head became light.

She took a breath before going out onto the balcony and what she saw made her even angrier than ever. She whirled around hearing, "Kagome, wait!" She stormed out of the ballroom, ignoring Inuyasha's questioning gaze.

It was raining.

"Kagome!"

Her black dress clung even more to her body.

"Wait, Kagome!"

Her hair flattened against her skin.

"Please! Stop!"

Her vision became hazy.

A light.

Her eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"_No, Kagome!!_"

Darkness.

_SK_

_Kagome dipped her head underwater and came up, flicking her hair back. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She whirled around and demanded, "Who's there?"_

_Intense amber eyes greeted her as a tall, imposing figure came out. He was dressed in his white and red-printed clothes that depicted his position of the Western Lands. _

"_Sesshoumaru," Kagome paled. _

_Instead of seeing hatred in his eyes, she saw something totally out the ordinary: lusty affection. _

_He walked toward her slowly, careful not to scare her. He knelt and took her chin in an elegant clawed hand. He leaned down, his warm breath against her lips. "You witch," he muttered before laying a sweet kiss on her lips._

_SK_

"_I am mated to Sesshoumaru." Kagome said nervously to her friends. _

_Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha gaped openly. "WHAT?!?"_

_Behind her, Sesshoumaru smirked._

_SK_

"_Kagome, the advisors are growing restless. We have to do something _now_." Sesshoumaru said with a glare. _

_Kagome glared back at him. "Well, I'm not ready and they can kiss my butt."_

"_I need an heir, Kagome. If something happens to me-"_

"_Nothing will!" Kagome interrupted. "I can heal, Sesshoumaru. So there's no way you'll die when I'm around."_

"_And if something happens to you?"_

"_Then it happens!"_

"_You exasperating woman!" Sesshoumaru whirled around, rubbing his forehead. "This heir will continue my line and ensure that the Western Lands will not be the hands of another careless demon."_

"This heir_ will be made of love, not business."_

_Sesshoumaru downed a full shot of strong sake. At once, he felt the symptoms of a drunk. He turned around and grabbed his mate. "You _will _bear me an heir whether you like it or not."_

"_Sesshoumaru, stop!"_

_SK_

_When Kagome first moved into the palace, Sesshoumaru had granted her personal room where no one – not even he – would interrupt her except for emergencies. This was where she would always go to escape Sesshoumaru and his advisors. She'd been doing this more often than usual and it alarmed her. _

_A knock. "My lady, there is a delivery for you."_

_Kagome sighed and stood. She opened the door. "What is-?"_

_The female servant sidestepped and let the other servants pass, each holding a large vase filled with different flowers, except for roses. _

_Kagome, surprised and speechless, stepped aside. "Mi-Eri," she addressed the servant, watching the other servants place more than a dozen vases of flowers around her room. "What…Wh-what is this?"_

_The servant Mi-Eri just smiled brightly. "There is more,"_

"_H-huh?"_

_Ten more servants came in holding rolls of colored silk. _

"_For your new kimonos, my lady."_

_Kagome just stared at her. "O-oh…"_

_Five other servants came in, each holding a foot-long jewelry box that contained expensive jewelry pieces. _

"_Mi-Eri, who are these from?" _

_Mi-Eri stepped aside as Rin happily pulled Sesshoumaru into view. _

_Kagome's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru?"_

_He was dressed in his best attire, his two swords hanging dutifully at his left side. He looked every inch a lord, a god. His long silver hair was brushed until it shone. His eyes glazed with tears that pleaded her to forgive him. _

_And in his hand, he held a single velvet-red rose. _

_Rin gave her master a shove behind his legs. _

_He stumbled forward. He sheepishly looked away as he presented her the flower, a faint hue of red shown on his porcelain cheeks. He obviously didn't want to be here at the moment with all the servants and Rin staring at him in expectation. _

_Rin giggled. "Master Sesshoumaru got all this for you, Kagome," she said. "He hopes you will forgive him." _

_Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, who still didn't look at her. "I will, if he tells me himself," she said, her voice soft. _

_Sesshoumaru slightly glared at his adoptive child, but swallowed and slowly turned his head to Kagome. Hesitant amber eyes looked into neutral chocolate eyes. "P-please…" he murmured, his voice as soft as the wind "Forgive me."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. "You stupid demon," She tiptoed up to wrap her arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his lips._

_SK_

"_Who cares? She's nothing to me." Sesshoumaru's mind whirled as his demon whined a warning. He ignored it. "Like I said, she's only a whore. A plaything for me to fuck. Why should I care of what she thinks? Humans are a disgusting race; they take everything and give nothing. They'll do anything for wealth and power in order to make them feel superior like us."_

_His demon snapped at him louder, telling him to shut up. _

_He ignored it. _

"_Why would I seriously take her as a mate, anyway?" he continued. "She can't satisfy me like a female demon could. She-"_

_A slight zephyr blew through the open windows and brought his canine nose a salty scent mixed with a heavenly scent that was heavy with sadness. _

_His eyes shifted to the doorway. _

_His heart fell. _

"_K-kagome…"_

_There she stood. _

_Whom he claimed as the goddess in his life._

_The wielder of his heart. _

_The other half of his soul._

_Waterfalls of tears cascading down her smooth, porcelain cheeks as she stared at him, blankly yet angrily. _

_He stood quickly as did Kei who stuttered an excuse._

_But neither he nor she heard him say anything. _

_They were too absorbed in each other's reactions. _

"_K-kagome…I – " _

"_A plaything?" she whispered hoarsely._

_He stepped forward. _

_She stepped back. "A whore?"_

"_N-no, please…"_

"_A good fuck?"_

"_I didn't-"_

"_Stop." That simple word that was so soft willed him to obey. "I th-thought you…lo-" She stopped herself. She couldn't say it. _

"_I do. I do love you, Kagome."_

_A frown marred her face. "H-how can you say that?" she said. "After what you've said,"_

"_It…It just happened."_

_She scoffed. "Such familiar words. I guess you and Inuyasha really _are_ brothers."_

_Sesshoumaru couldn't feel anything now. _

_His heart was weakening. _

_His demon was panicking as if it knew what was going to happen._

_Kagome lifted her other hand to her neck where he placed his mark on her. "This meant nothing to you? I gave you nothing?" She continued before he could speak, "I gave you my body, Sesshoumaru! I gave you my virginity! My heart! My soul! And you say that I gave you _nothing_? How could you?"_

"_Kagome,"_

"_How could you?" she repeated. "How could you?"_

"_Wh-what I said meant nothing! Nothing at all!" he tried to defend himself. "I had to deal with some humans who were causing-" _

"_Oh you pretty much sounded like you _did _mean it."_

_He clenched his jaw. He couldn't help it if his frustrations led him to say the wrong things. It was a mistake. He just _had _to prove that to her. A mistake. That's all it was. And that was what he said: "It's just a mistake, Kagome. The humans angered me so much-"_

"_That you just had to take it out on me?" she demanded. "On our relationship?"_

"_I…"_

_Kagome then shook her head. "I guess…I guess this is it now."_

_His heart sped, frightened. _

_His mind worked frantically to say the right words. "No. This is _not_ happening!" he thought._

"_I guess…this is good-bye."_

"_No!" he exclaimed._

"_A half demon wasn't satisfied with me. A full demon isn't satisfied with me." Kagome sniffed. "I guess I have no chance for love in this time period."_

"_You belong here! With me!"_

"_Maybe I do belong in the future," she continued, deaf to his words. "Whatever is in the past, stays in the past."_

_She looked into his eyes now. _

"_No, no, no," Sesshoumaru's mind chanted. _

_There. _

_He saw it. _

_In her eyes. _

_She was done with him. _

"_K-kagome," He reached out to her._

"_Goodbye, Sesshoumaru."_

_SK_

_Kagome walked into her boss's office and began, "Sir, I've got a problem with – Oh I'm so sorry!" Yamada had been talking with a client. _

_The person sitting in front of him looked strangely familiar with the short dark platinum hair. _

_Yamada immediately stood. "No, no. Please, come in. Mr. Takahashi came in early for the appointment we set up. We're just chatting."_

_Kagome cleared her throat and walked up with a big smile on her face. "It's nice to meet-"_

_He turned. _

_Amber clashed with chocolate._

_Her heart froze. "Oh no," she thought. "What's he doing here?"_

_She swore she saw his eyes soften with relief and warmed with love. _

"_Kagome, this is Setsuna Takahashi from Platinum Hotel. Mr. Takahashi, this is Kagome Higurashi, our catering manager. She will be personally attending to your social event." Yamada introduced. _

_Kagome blinked. She stuck out her hand and said stiffly, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Takahashi."_

"_Likewise, _Miss_ Higurashi."_

_Kagome frowned at his emphases. Her frown deepened as he wouldn't let go of her hand. Warmth shot straight up her arm and warmed her shoulder. She pulled away. "Let's get down to business, then."_

"_Of course."_

_SK_

_Kagome bit her lip. "But, Inuyasha," she whispered his name. "What if forgiveness isn't enough? What if love isn't enough? What if-?"_

"_Anymore of that, Kagome, and I will be angry at you. He's waited for over five hundred years. I'd say that's enough to a guy to redeem himself. He's changed, Kagome. For you. Only for you. Always for you."_

_Kagome sighed. "Fine. I'll give him a chance, but only because you want me to."_

_Inuyasha shook his head and pushed her toward the direction of the balcony. "Only because you want to."_

_Kagome continued walking toward the balcony, her heart speeding with nervousness. "What if-" questions ran through her head as her palms became sweaty and her head became light. _

_She took a breath before going out onto the balcony and what she saw made her even angrier than ever. She whirled around hearing, "Kagome, wait!" She stormed out of the ballroom, ignoring Inuyasha's questioning gaze. _

_Sesshoumaru pushed Mei Sung off of him. "You insolent bitch!" _

_Mei Sung looked offended. "What? And you think _that girl_ will satisfy you?"_

_He growled in her face. "More than any other woman, I can guarantee that. I could care less about a whore like you."_

_Before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru ran into the room and followed Kagome, calling out her name. "This is not happening! No, it can't be!" he thought, his heart was racing with anxiety. "Please, don't! Not when she has finally thought of giving us a chance!"_

_Just when Inuyasha left, Mei Sung had approached him, trying to seduce him. He had rejected her on the spot, but she still advanced on him, thinking that he was already weakening at the knees for her. _

"_Oh come now, Setsuna," she had said in a deep, husky voice. "You can't deny the attraction between us."_

_She had pressed herself up against him, pushing him against the balcony rail. She had her leg wrapped around his waist, the slit to her dress opening to her hip. She rubbed herself against him as she moaned in delight. _

_And that was how Kagome found him. _

_He had no time to react._

_She gave him no time to react. _

_It was a similar replay of the event that separated her from him. _

_Her heart shattered before his very eyes._

_The look of accusing betrayal shown in her chocolate eyes before she whirled around. _

"_Wait, Kagome!" he called. "Stop!" _

_Then, he saw the car. Speeding uncontrollably away from a police car. _

_His heart stopped. _

"_No," he whispered. "No, Kagome!!" _

_SK_

"Mr. Kaname Inukai," a reporter said. "Would you mind telling us about your brother before the accident?"

"Certainly," Inuyasha said with a pained smile. "He was so immersed in his work, such a workaholic. A wonderful businessman, but one would always find him in the early hours of the morning to the late hours of the evening. I even dared called him 'insane' a couple times."

The reporter chuckled.

"And he was, but only for a reason."

"Oh?"

"He fell in love years back."

The reporter nodded for him to continue, eager for details.

"He lost her because of an argument they had." Inuyasha explained. "They both hurt themselves immensely. He had to undergo…therapy. She was healing slowly but surely. Setsuna looked to work as…as a getaway, I suppose, but there was not one day where he regretted the day she left. When he found her, he was so relieved. His health started to come back at an amazing speed. But fate wasn't so nice."

"Ah yes. The accident. The car that was driven by Tsuyoshi Hana, a very renowned burglar."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Do you see them often?"

"Yes. When I can." Inuyasha said, fingering the family insignia ring on his finger. "But it's hard to look at them sometimes."

"Why's that?"

He gave a wry smile. "It's like a Romeo and Juliet play in real life. Two star-crossed lovers who were meant to be together couldn't be together no matter how many times one of them may try to go against fate."

_SK_

Sesshoumaru sat on the hill, overlooking the sea. He took a deep breath, running a hand over the bandage that went around his head . "The palace used to be here, you know. Inuyasha told me I demolished it two hundred years after your departure and built a mansion in its place. He said I've done some renovations to match with the time periods that went by, but nothing had changed much." He paused. "Do you like it, Kagome?"

He turned to the grave beside him.

"I may not remember you anymore because of the accident, but I know you meant something to me." He smiled. "One day, Kagome, after your rebirth, I'll bring you back here. I'll make you see how much I love you."

_**514 years into the future**_**: I assume that 500 years after the Warring States Era Kagome is in her teens. 14 years later, she is in her twenties.**

**Okay. **

**I didn't like how it just ended like this so I made another chapter. **

**:FYI:**

**Sesshoumaru did catch up to Kagome, but he was tad bit too late.**

**The car did crash into them.**

**The impact happened so fast that the car hit Kagome instead of Sesshoumaru, despite him trying to shield her. **


	2. Reunion: Their Story

**So here's the second part of Her Love His Loss Their Story**

**I do not own any of the characters except for…well, the people at the end. You'll know it. **

**Enjoy!!**

Her Love His Loss Their Story 

Part 2: Reunion

Sesshoumaru, called Setsuna Takahashi during this time period, looked out his bedroom window onto the garden that surrounded his love.

After the car accident, Sesshoumaru had undergone some surgery led by demon surgeons, but it wasn't that serious. His demon blood allowed a slow but sure regeneration seeing as a small part of his skull was shattered.

His fingers went to the scar on his forehead that never healed.

The car had crashed into Kagome first, then Sesshoumaru. Since it was speeding and the driver had tried to step on the brakes, the car – with Kagome and Sesshoumaru – crashed into a streetlight.

Kagome had crashed into the windshield, her skull cracked and shards of glass penetrated her body.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes tight, leaning against the windowsill. "Kagome…" he thought painfully.

He didn't remember what happened before the surgery. The demon doctors said that his memory would come back just as long as he remained healthy and took a very long vacation from his business, from which Inuyasha – called Kaname Inukai in this time period – served as a substitute in his place.

He knew he was different from humans when he woke from the surgery, he was aware of it from the start. But there was an empty hole in his heart that bothered him to no end. As he recovered within the confinements of his solitary mansion, he looked through albums and journals that he wrote, even Kagome's after Inuyasha brought them out.

"She said that if anything happened to her, I was to give her diary to you." Inuyasha had explained to him. "She wrote in here daily, though there are some skipped dates, but it should be understandable."

Sesshoumaru went to his bed where her diary lay. It was a plain diary with a green- and pink-patterned cover. It had a gold lock, which Sesshoumaru removed so that he had easy access to Kagome's thoughts. He sat down and stared at it.

During the day, Sesshoumaru was cared for by human and demon servants who served him and his family for centuries. He was content with the world when the sun was shining. He would spend hours sitting next to Kagome's grave, arranging flowers around the gravestone or tending to the garden, absently talking to Kagome as if she were there.

But during the night, Sesshoumaru experienced things that sent him on tantrums, rages that would last for two hours. As soon as he would sleep, images of a faceless Kagome would appear. Fragments of his memory would return, but only for a brief time.

He often found himself waking up crying hard and loud. Other times, he would throw a tantrum shredding his bed and sheets. He would hurt himself, his hands would bleed from countless scratches from punching glassware and his arms would sometimes have splinters from punching through walls.

Sesshoumaru looked up to stare at his room. Last night, his tantrum hit him hard sooner than he expected. There were several holes in his walls and his sheets were missing. Shreds of one of his pillows cluttered the floor. He had sent the servants away after he had settled down, telling them to come back the next morning to clean it up.

There are times like this when Sesshoumaru was glad that he was more than rich otherwise he'd have to deal with hundreds of loans.

But there is not one day where he regretted what happened between him and his mate, a woman whose face he couldn't remember anymore.

A lone crystalline tear fell.

_SK_

_Fifty years later…_

Many years had passed since the accident.

And Sesshoumaru could still not remember his former mate.

It ate at his heart day and night.

It frustrated him to no end.

He hardly noticed the sun rising from the mountains or the moon glowing across the ocean.

He hardly paid attention to what he did and didn't do.

He never really realized that fifty years had passed; only that it was enough time to make out her face.

He had proclaimed himself dead fifteen years ago to the public and had undergone some major changes so that no one from this time period would recognize him, except accept the fact that the new him was a relative of the old him. He adopted the name Seiko Takahashi, the next heir to the business after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had proclaimed himself dead ten years ago and also undergone some major changes. He had changed his name to Shuichi Itsuki.

Both demons now had dark chocolate-colored contacts and dyed their hair black. Because of the ever growing technology, demon scientists were able to make products that would conceal any demons' true identity without using the aid of magic to do so. The colored hair products could last up to a year, but the contacts would have to be replaced every day like any other human.

One day, as he walked into his Platinum Hotel main office, he found his demon secretary Keiko Miura looking a bit dazed.

"What is it, Keiko?"

The bird shape-shifter bit her lip. "S-sir,"

"Yes?"

"I…I think I saw…_her_."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Who's 'her'?"

Keiko lowered her voice. "Kagome Higurashi, sir."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He demanded quickly, "Where? Where is she?"

"She was looking for your vice-president Mr. Rei Yoshimura."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. Said she was looking for a job and I told her since you weren't here yet, she would have to go to Mr. Yoshimura."

Sesshoumaru's heart pounded with anxiety.

Kagome.

She was here.

Reincarnated.

From his secretary's expression, Kagome hadn't changed that much.

His breath became erratic.

He swallowed hard.

His hands started to sweat and his head turned light.

Keiko stood up. "What are you still doing here, sir?" she said. "Hurry up and go after her!"

Without further encouragement, he dashed toward the elevator. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long for it to reach his floor. He hit Yoshimura's floor level button several times as the doors of the elevator closed.

He had this sudden urge to see her.

He wanted to see her.

He _needed_ to see her.

But at the same time, he dreaded seeing her for it would bring back horrible memories.

"I don't care," he thought, shaking his head. "I don't care. I want to see her."

The doors opened and he rushed out of it, ignoring the strange scent that lingered by the elevator next to the one he had gotten off of.

Yoshimura's secretary looked startled to see him. "M-Mr. Takahashi," she greeted. "Mr. Yoshimura is in a meeting right now so-"

"A woman was sent here by Keiko, my secretary. Where is she?"

"Sh-she left a minute ago, sir."

His heart dropped. He thought, "No, no, no, _no!_"

"But she did say she left something back up at your office, so-"

Sesshoumaru didn't hear the rest of her words for he was already halfway to the elevators. He impatiently punched the up button several times and pushed his floor level button. Inside the elevator, he smelled that strange yet familiar scent again.

This time the scent was more pronounced even though it was faint. It was the scent of spring. Of the first blades of grass and the first bloom of flowers. Of life.

The doors opened and he stopped in his tracks.

"K-kagome…"

The image of her face slowly came to in his mind.

The rich black hair…

Those chocolate eyes…

The angelic face structure…

The woman before him took on the spitting image of his beloved.

She gave a polite smile. "Going down?" she asked.

She probably didn't hear him, he thought. But he nodded.

She stepped inside and pressed the Lobby button.

The door closed.

"You changed," she said softly.

"H-huh?"

Chocolate eyes surveyed him from head to toe. "You changed your eyes and hair."

His heart felt like bursting and his lungs couldn't seem to work.

This woman…

Kagome…

She _remembers_.

How…?

She looked ahead, staring at her reflection on the elevator doors. "You changed your name as well. Seiko, I assume? You were Setsuna before, right?"

His head became light. His hand reached out behind him to support his body on the walls. "You…you…" He could hardly say anything.

She looked at him, a small sad smile. "Inuyasha told me everything that happened after the accident," she said. "I'm so sorry about your head. He told me that you lost your memory as well, but you seem to remember some parts about me."

He swallowed hard.

"Perhaps that's the reason why you're so speechless," she said. "You remember me, yet you don't. Inuyasha said that you remember certain things about me, but you never really remembered my face." She touched her cheek. "Seems like you're beginning to remember, though, since you called my name."

"How…How is it that you can still remember?"

Kagome shrugged. "I assume it's because of my miko powers. Perhaps I have some unfinished business somewhere. When it's done, then I can finally move on to the next world."

"Move on how?"

"When I die, of course. My death won't occur until another three decades or so. I don't know."

Silence.

"Kagome,"

"What is it?"

"That night…"

She grimaced. "Oh."

"It wasn't what you thought it was! I promise you that!"

"Sometimes what you see is worth more than what you can say."

"That woman-"

"Just how long did you know her, anyway?"

"I met her only that night."

Kagome stared at him.

Sesshoumaru stepped toward her. "What I say to you is the truth. That woman…I met her only on that night. She was partially drunk. She took advantage of the moment. You came at the wrong time. Had you came seconds later you would have found her away from me. I'd allow no one but my mate to touch me."

She lifted a brow. "You mate? And just who is your mate, Sesshoumaru?"

He bit his lip. He'd forgotten she had taken the potion to make the mating mark disappear. "My…_former_…mate, then."

Kagome looked forward, staring at her reflection.

"Kagome, I-"

The elevator stopped and the doors swung open.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," she said as she walked away, her heels clicking on the floor.

Sesshoumaru bounded after her before the elevator doors closed on him. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned to him, giving a polite smile. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

Her addressing him in his human name made him blink. He looked around and understood: they were in public and it would be quite strange to call him by a name that was unheard of. So, he cleared his throat and put on a business-like expression. "What position were you considering, again, Miss Higurashi?"

"I was-"

"Mrs. Keiko Miura is retiring a week from now. Perhaps you'd like to drop whatever position you were applying for and become my secretary."

"Is Mrs. Miura really retiring?" she asked. "It very well seems like she enjoys her job. How is she going to keep herself financially stable?"

"Mrs. Miura is over fifty years old, Miss Higurashi. She has worked for me for twenty years. She wants to live with her ma – husband quietly in the country. She has been looking for a replacement for sometime but was unable to."

Kagome caught the instant change of wording. She considered his words for a moment. "I will think on it, sir. Thank you."

"I would like for you to come back tomorrow to discuss your…change of heart, if you will accept the position."

"Depends," she said. "Are you offering it to me?"

"I wouldn't be if I wasn't offering it."

"My secretarial skills are…below par, so to speak."

"Mrs. Miura is a wonderful teacher. I hardly give any hard work to her except keep and update my appointments for meetings with the other managers or clients, organize some files, and whatnot. I assure you," he dropped his voice. "It is probably the easiest job on earth."

That brought a genuine smile to Kagome's face. "Mr. Takahashi, from what I know, _you_ aren't easy."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth angled upward, recalling the times when he would boss his servants around constantly, sometimes purposefully when he was bored. "Maybe not an easy lay…"

"Easy lay?" Kagome lifted a brow, her eyes dancing.

A faint hue of red appeared on his cheeks when he remembered the times Kagome would only have to touch him and he would grow hot. "Ah…w-well,"

Kagome chuckled. "Very well, Mr. Takahashi. I will consider your words. In fact, I think I'll take the job."

His heart soared. "You will?"

She shrugged. "Best put Mrs. Miura out her misery before she suddenly decides to leave without notice,"

A few chuckles were heard from the people who were listening in on their conversations.

"Yes. Well. Tomorrow at ten. In my office."

Kagome gave a slight bow. "Good day, Mr. Takahashi."

He gave a low nod. "Good day," he murmured.

He stared at her retreating back.

_SK_

_Five months later…_

"Have you found out why your memory is still intact?" Sesshoumaru asked as he poured his secretary some water.

Kagome leaned back in his seat. "No. Not yet."

He walked up to his desk and sat on it while putting her water on the desk.

Not even a week into her job five months ago, Kagome started coming into his office, shooed him off his chair, and sat in it, reveling in the comfy feel of the black leather chair. She would also talk back to him sometimes – during conversations between themselves, of course – and make him make his own coffee when he wouldn't allow her to drink coffee.

"Coffee can sometimes cause irritability, lack of well-needed sleep, and-" he had said.

And she had interrupted, "It also keeps some people _sane_ when working with the most difficult people in the world."

There were quite a few things that Sesshoumaru had to do on his own. And it was only small, menial work.

Kagome handled most of his hard work. She acted as his substitute when she attended meetings he couldn't attend because he was in another meeting and she would type papers that he was supposed to do but couldn't because he was so exhausted that he fell asleep on his desk. She even went as his date for several formal social events for companies that were connected with his company.

And she did all this in five months.

It was quite a lot for someone who's never done much secretarial work, but she pulled it off.

And during those five months, their relationship slowly mended.

Even if seeing each other was only limited to the office.

Kagome never told him where she lived nor did he inquire about it.

It was a comfortable distant relationship.

"You have a hair out of place," he said as he stroked back the one strand of hair.

Sesshoumaru always came up with some kind of excuse to touch her, even if it was her hair.

"Thanks," she murmured. She took a sip of her water and looked at the clock. "Nine o'clock."

"The earliest we've ever been done."

Kagome nodded. She sighed and stood, stretching. "I'd better go home."

He stood with her, but he blocked her way.

"Is…Is there something else you'd like me to do?"

He just stared into her eyes.

Suddenly, she became nervous. She'd recognize that look before. At the hot spring…years ago…

"You witch," he muttered.

His lips collided with hers.

Stunned, Kagome couldn't do anything. Then, she pushed him away, just slightly. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

A large hand cupped her cheek. "I've waited centuries to see you…" he whispered back. "And I've waited half a century more." His thumb stroked the gentle curve of her cheekbone. "And I will wait a thousand more centuries to have you in my arms again."

"As a mate?"

"As whatever you want," he said. "It matters not if you were just a girlfriend or a really close friend. I just want you in my arms. No one else's."

"Why?"

He leaned in, his forehead touching hers. "Because you are my other half of my soul. Because you keep me sane, balanced, not some stupid coffee."

Kagome chuckled at that.

He grinned. "Because you're my life. Because you're worth waiting for."

Kagome sighed. "But, Sesshoumaru-"

"I want to hold your heart. I want to be there for you, to be your shoulder to cry on. I want to fight with you. I want to hold you in my arms. I want to be the father of our children, our pack. I want to love you, day and night."

She said nothing.

"I want to be everything you want me to be."

"You're fine the way you are." Her voice was soft.

"Perhaps to the world," He lifted her chin. "But not to you. I've made so many mistakes. I've been a fool about everything. I've…I've been ignorant, stubborn, difficult. I've hurt you more than once. You're heart, most of all. I took advantage of your love, thinking that you'd forgive me if I had taken you against your will when we lived in my palace. I've done everything and anything possible that is shameful and immoral and dishonorable."

"You were just…You were just doing what you think was right."

"Without logical reason."

Knowing he was right, Kagome said nothing.

"Now, please, I'm asking you to give me another chance." He knelt, on both knees. To ask her to be his mate again was too soon. He brought his arms around her waist, his face snuggling against her stomach. "I promise I'll never hurt you again. I promise I won't take advantage of your love. I promise to listen to you, to have a decent debate about our decisions. I promise the sun, the moon, the stars-"

Kagome immediately loosened his grip on her waist and collapsed to the ground, throwing her arms around his neck to bring his head down to hers.

They kissed.

It was a simple kiss.

A chaste kiss.

But it held much more than simplicity.

They pulled away.

Amber gazed into chocolate.

"Kagome," he murmured. "Know that I _will_ wait hundreds and thousands of years for you-"

Soft feminine lips captured shaking masculine lips.

She pulled away, only slightly. "And you will have to wait no more,"

Sesshoumaru's heart soared. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks as he kissed her fully.

_SK_

The sun warmed the face of a sleeping Sesshoumaru. It smiled at him as amber eyes flickered open. He stretched and lay on his bed for a moment, just thinking.

He didn't bring Kagome to his mansion, despite his…problem. But he was a male who had mastered waiting over a female, a trait that not many males, especially human males, accomplished.

A grin lit his face, quite a sight to anyone who was used to seeing his cold, stoic expression.

Kagome forgave him.

Kagome wanted to be it him.

Kagome –

The smell of breakfast came to his nose.

His stomach growled.

He sighed and got out of bed, dressing for work. This was the only time he was actually excited to go to work. Sure, he was happy that Kagome worked beside him these past five months, but to have her walls down and her heart ready to be placed in his hands and vice versa, it was a gift from the heavens.

As he walked down the grand staircase, he heard familiar laughter. He immediately jumped down from the middle of the staircase to the bottom floor and jogged to the kitchen.

The cook was by the sink washing dishes, chatting. A couple servants were sitting down on stools by the white marble counter, occasionally laughing or talking.

Then, he saw the most beautiful sight ever.

Kagome was standing in front of the stove in a pair of jean shorts and a cherry-red spaghetti-strap shirt with a white apron. She was flipping pancakes and placing the finished ones on the side. She was conversing with the cook and servants, her laughter lighting up her eyes. She looked at home with her surroundings.

It was what he had envisioned for many years.

Now, if only there little replicas of him and her running around...

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome greeted.

He blinked. "G-good morning," he said.

She went up to him, her arms around his waist and her lips on his.

"Wh-what-?"

"Your workers let me in," she said. "I'm surprised that there are still quite a few demons I remember from the Feudal Era that are still around."

"A-ah, yes."

The cook chuckled, as did the other two servants. "Seems like the lord is surprised you're here, milady. Perhaps you'd like to take a break while we finish things up in here?"

"Sure, why not?" Kagome took his hand and brought him to the dinning table. He guided her to the head seat of the table, which didn't surprise her since she always took his seat at the office, and he took a seat on her right. "I got up really early this morning and drove down here."

"How do you know where I live?"

Kagome lifted a brow, amusement shimmering in her eyes. "Everyone who knows the famous Seiko Takahashi knows where he lives."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow in return. "Scary how the media is,"

Kagome chuckled.

He reached out and took her hand. "Kagome," he began.

"Yes?"

"You do know the prices you have to pay for being with me?"

She tilted her head.

"I am a very famous person and a powerful person. I do not only have connections with other hotels but with businesses that are involved with the mafia and whatnot," he explained. "I do not want to see you get hurt again. The first was painful and the second was unbearable. I do not think I can survive in the living world if I lost you the third time."

Kagome placed a hand on his cheek. "I won't allow it and neither will you. I, too, have waited many years to be with you again, but I was just so afraid that fate will take me from you again."

"And just so you know," he said. "I might just a little bit overprotective about you."

"A little?"

"You will have bodyguards, servants, and chauffeurs – all demons, of course – specifically chosen by me. You will also have three different limos and two cars at your disposal, but you will use each one when a chauffeur drops you off somewhere and picks you up."

"Why?"

"To prevent any hidden bombs from killing you," he answered. "You _will_ be protected at all times, Kagome, whether or not you like it. I deal with very dangerous people-"

Her lips cut him off.

"You talk too much," she murmured against his lips.

He growled playfully. "I just _know_ I will start to age as soon as we become mates again."

"Will it be tomorrow?" she asked slyly.

He chuckled. "No, my love. Not tomorrow."

"Next week?"

"No."

"Next month?"

"No."

She pulled back. "Next year?"

"Perhaps."

She frowned. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru calmly stroked her cheek. "My love, we have to consider your human society."

She rolled her eyes. "People get married in less than a year."

"But this is _us_," he said. "The public thinks we've only known each other for five months."

"Then, we'll just tell them we've met before."

"When we've clearly not passed each other in the streets when you were a teenager and I a famous businessman whose life is monitored by the media?"

Kagome sighed.

"Just wait until this month next year and I will announce our engagement. A month later, we will have to issue a wedding. But as of right now, we are only dating."

"You know, when even if people are dating," Her eyes turned sly and inviting. "They do-"

Sesshoumaru hushed her with a kiss. "None of that, now. Be patient, love."

She gave an exasperated sigh as she collapsed into the back of the chair. "I don't _want_ to wait!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he brought her chair closer to his, taking her hands in his and laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I've waited close to six hundred years for you, love. I think this is fair."

Kagome leaned forward and bumped her nose against his. "You're a _male_, Sesshoumaru. I'm a _female_. Females don't _have_ patience when it comes to love!" She rolled her eyes. "Heaven only knows _why_ males were created first and females second."

Sesshoumaru looked genuinely confused. "Meaning?"

"Heaven created males, but something went wrong with them and so they created females to balance the males out."

Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Of course, that's _just_ a theory."

"As you say,"

Kagome then suddenly changed the topic. "So do you think having one boy and one girl is enough?"

He lifted a fine brow, a mischievous glint in his eye. "And who said we were going to have only _one_ boy and _one_ girl?" He nuzzled her nose. "I want _many _children. I want ten boys and ten girls."

Kagome laughed. "And if I can't have an equal amount?"

He nipped her chin. "Then, we'll just keep on going until there is."

"There will be none of _that_ at the table, you two," the cook said as she came in, the two servants holding the food. "There _is _a room, more than several, to be exact."

Kagome blushed.

Sesshoumaru sighed playfully. "All right, madam." He turned to Kagome and gave a quick kiss before angling her chair to the table.

_SK_

_A year later…_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on the couch together watching the news.

"And in other news," said the anchor. "Four-star hotel tycoon Seiko Takahashi has just announced to the public that he is engaged to his year-long secretary, Kagome Higurashi. Such a couple is quite…unique. Perhaps Cinderella has found her Prince Charming, then?"

The couple laughed at the television.

The anchor turned to his partner. "This is probably some sad news to the young ladies out there who were dying to catch the eye of the famous and most desired bachelor in all of Japan. But it's a match of true love between a renowned billionaire and a small town secretary. We wish you the best of the best Mr. Takahashi and Miss Higurashi."

Then, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, pulling his head down for a kiss, which he obeyed willingly. "Now that we're engaged and we've announced it to the public," she trailed off, hoping he'd catch on.

Her loved one laughed. "Not yet, you sly cat!" he said. "Another month until our marriage. And during our honeymoon, we can complete the mating bond. And _then_ we can do whatever you want."

Kagome rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, holding a pillow in her arms. "Stinkin' mutt," she muttered.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Getting ice cream."

"Can I have some?"

"Get it yourself."

"Can I share it with you then?"

"You have two legs!" she snapped.

Sesshoumaru just laughed.

_Whap!_

His reply was a pillow to the head.

"Damn woman," he grumbled.

An arm circled his neck in a chokehold. "What was that?"

He gagged. _Damn the woman was strong!_ "N-n-n-nothing!"

She tightened her grip. "Come again?"

"_N-n-nothing_!"

_SK_

_A month later…_

Sesshoumaru carried his new bride through the door of his mansion, both still dressed in their wedding clothes.

"Welcome back, Kagome," he said lovingly as he set her down.

She grinned up at him. "It's good to be back."

Both just stared at each other, holding hands.

She was a vision in a custom made and custom designed floor-length wedding gown that was off-the-shoulder; it was snug to reveal her natural curves. A thick line of material roses cascaded down the back to the floor. She wore his mother's silver necklace that had been passed down through the dog demon line around her neck, silver dangling earrings, and a silver and diamond-studded bracelet.

He was handsome in his black tux with a white and silver vest, his parents' favorite flowers pinned to his tux pocket. His dark hair was slicked back, but due to his layers, strands fell to frame his noble face. Under his dress shirt, he wore Kagome's mother's favorite necklace, which he had kept after Kagome's accident and sudden death.

Before the western-style wedding, they had the traditional Japanese wedding upon Sesshoumaru's request. During the western-style wedding, most of the guests still wore their traditional Japanese clothes.

Their wedding was a small one: friends – mostly demon – and Kagome's adoptive family.

Kagome was sad that her mother was no longer alive to see her wedding. Her younger brother Souta, however, was well into old age, but he attended the wedding with enthusiasm with his wife.

After the western wedding, everyone went to the reception. Sesshoumaru and Kagome left an hour earlier before the dinner was done.

Kagome reached up and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. "Thank you for not giving up on us, Sesshoumaru. I'm really grateful."

He smiled. "Time has taught me to hope."

They kissed.

"Can we get on with the mating bond?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru caressed her neck. "It will hurt again, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "It doesn't matter."

He nuzzled her neck. "My brave cat,"

"I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"I love you more, Kagome."

_Less than a year later…_

"Seiko?" Kagome knocked on Sesshoumaru's office door.

"Come in."

She came in and closed the door. "Sesshoumaru, I have something to tell you."

Sesshoumaru looked up from the computer, his typing immediately stopped. He stood and walked to her. He noticed something was different about her scent, but ignored it.

"What is it, Kagome? Are you all right?" He held her shaking hands and stared into tear-filled eyes. "What? Did someone hurt you? Yell at you?"

She shook her head. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?" he said. "Tell me, my love."

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm pregnant."

_Whumph!_

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome patted his cheek. "Sesshoumaru wake up! This is no time for fainting!"

An hour later, Sesshoumaru woke on his couch in his office. Kagome was sitting beside him. She was grinning down on him.

"Kagome,"

"Hm?"

"I just had this really, _really_ amazing dream that…"

"Yes?"

"That you were preg-" His voice trailed off, seeing her expression.

Then he recalled her expression. Her teary eyes and shaking hands were due to immense happiness.

He leapt from the couch, sweeping her into his arms, and twirled her around. "I'm a father!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm a father!"

Kagome laughed.

He set her down and kissed her hard. He went to his door and shouted, "Kagome's pregnant! I'm a father!"

Everyone in the office stood, in shock and happy.

He returned to Kagome and twirled her about again. He kissed her again and again. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Every day, Seiko."

Sesshoumaru threw back his head and laughed out loud.

_SK_

_Some years later…_

Three pairs of little feet ran into the house, ignoring the calls of their bodyguard.

"Mommy!!" they all yelled.

Kagome poked her head out of the Library. "What is it?"

"Daddy's sparring again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing. "All right, let's go."

The three little children – twin boys and a girl – with silver hair ran out the door. They scrambled down a little path into the woods where a kendo house was built.

Kagome and her bodyguards followed the children. They heard encouraging and insulting calls from the inside. Upon entering, Kagome found her three youngest children huddled by the doorway, watching. Then, she saw her ten other children – five girls and five boys – on the sidelines. Her eldest child, a girl whom she named Rin after Sesshoumaru's ward, was the only one who was missing.

She turned to her third youngest child. "Sera, where is Rin?"

Sera pointed her finger to the middle of the floor. "Sparring with Daddy."

Kagome groaned.

Her second eldest child – a young man named Rei – saw her. "Hi, Mother!"

Upon his acknowledgement, the other children shut their mouths and quickly bowed to their mother.

"Go on the porch, all of you."

"Yes, Mother."

When all of her children filed out, Kagome watched in awe as her eldest daughter and mate sparred. It was done in two minutes when her mate tripped Rin.

"Careless," he muttered. "We've gone over this, Rin."

Rin groaned, not from pain. She sat up and took off her headgear. A wealth of black hair came out. "I keep on stepping with the wrong foot."

"Step out with you right foot," Kagome called out.

The two looked at her.

"Remember that your right foot is on the side that you write with," she continued as she walked toward them. She bent down and gently grabbed her daughter's chin, making Rin face right and left.

Her mate said, "Relax, Kagome. She's not hurt." He took off his headgear to reveal a silver ponytail.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome straightened and put her hands on her hips. "I am not too worried about Rin getting hurt, but right now she is supposed to be packing. Her plane leaves tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to lay a chaste kiss on her lips. "My dear, it's been too long since I've sparred with my daughter. She's been away much longer this year and rarely visited us."

Kagome just frowned. "You two have had _two_ weeks to spar. So why now?"

"Mother, relax. We've only begun sparring twenty minutes ago."

"And another ten minutes won't hurt, right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome looked away, trying to avoid both of their puppy-dog faces. She gave in. "Five minutes," she said.

Rin and Sesshoumaru slapped a high-five.

Kagome addressed her daughter. "Five minutes and your butt better be in your room packing."

"Yes, Mother."

As Kagome turned around, Sesshoumaru said, "Tell Kahn to watch his language, please. It's getting crude."

Kagome nodded.

Her children were all outside, their bodyguards lined up behind them. She stared at all of them, realizing that she mothered all of these children. The first couple of deliveries were hard, but the rest came a little bit easier. She remembered them being clothed in blue or pink material when each came out of her belly during the different years she'd had them.

Her second eldest was Rei. Two years younger than Rin, but always acted older than her.

The third was a boy named Kahn, a year younger than Rei and loved animals.

The fourth was a girl named Sora, a year younger than Kei. She was always a flirt, but she was the most committed.

The fifth was a boy named Kei, a year younger than Sora. He, too, was a flirt, but liked focus on academics above all.

The sixth was a set of twins – a girl and boy – named Tai and Itsuki. They were named after Sesshoumaru's father and brother Inuyasha.

The seventh was a girl named Keiko. A devious little one, but always told the truth.

The eighth was a girl named Sera. A quiet child with pack of spirit.

The ninth was another set of twins – a girl and boy – named Sakura and Shinta. Both were very close and often played with each other than with their other siblings.

The tenth was a boy named Shuichi. Two years younger than his twin siblings yet very quiet.

Kagome almost wanted to cry. These were the results of her and Sesshoumaru's love, results that she would gladly give her life to.

That night, Sesshoumaru and Kagome crept silently to Rin's room, where she was sleeping soundly.

"Can you believe she's going to be graduating from college in a couple of years?" Kagome asked.

"Mm-hm."

"She's growing up so fast."

"Un."

"She's gone through many things."

"No doubt."

"Yet here she is, alive and well."

Sesshoumaru nodded, wrapping his arms around his beloved's waist. "I will certainly miss her."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you all right with a daughter as your firstborn?"

Sesshoumaru smiled down at her. She had always asked this question every year despite his reassurances. "Yes, my dear mate. In fact, I was really happy that you gave birth to a girl and not a boy even though there were times when I doubted my feelings."

"Why?"

"Because girls are always the hardest to let go," he said. "And yet, here we are, a girl as our firstborn. She is my puppy. My princess of a puppy. And she will always be that to me. When she is ready and if she wants it, I will gladly hand over the inheritance to her. She is, by tradition, a princess, but to be recognized by all demons as the dominant dog demon when I am gone is honorable; think of all the possibilities and accomplishments she'll make."

Kagome smiled. She heard the hidden message under his words. In the beginning, he was forced to produce a male heir when in reality he wanted a female heir. When he met her, Sesshoumaru always challenged tradition with un-traditional ways and enjoyed doing so.

She changed the subject, trying to keep a straight face : "You know, she met someone."

"Oh really?"

"Just a year older than her. They met in high school and been dating ever since."

She felt him stiffen. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"I think they're engaged."

Sesshoumaru went into furious father mode. "_RIN!!_" he yelled. "_Get your ass up!_"

The other children in their beds rolled their eyes and thought, "Father found out about Rin's fiancée."

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted a sequel from the first chapter. **

**Hopefully this is better. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Please read my other stories as well!**

**Constructive criticism welcome!!**


End file.
